Love, Kaitou Kid
by DescriptivePessimism-DAA
Summary: Or an Omake for A Step of the Heart's Chapter 7


**(The usual. [**_**But this is mostly because I couldn't quite let this go lost in my notes without sharing.**_**]**

**Omake of A Step of the Heart's Chapter 7**

**Read responsibly.**

**Anyways… as always **_**enjoy.**_**)**

**|Omake 7: Heist Note|**

"_You want me to what?"_ Kai beams at him.

"Make the heist note!" he chirps.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Tantei-kun. A change of pace will be fun!"

"_For you."_ Kai didn't even have any shame in nodding cheerfully.

"Yes, absolutely." Conan gaped at the unabashed nature of the thief that kept beaming a wide grin at him.

"_Moron."_ it was a whisper, but the thief heard it, else he wouldn't have snorted right after.

.-.

"So, what did you want to write, exactly?" he asks after what seems to be hours after they have left the collector house. Kai hums, glancing at him and turning around, walking backwards—hands behind his head.

_"Well_…_"_ Conan hums at him to continue, and continue he did—exaggerated gestures included. "I wanted to say that; Okay, guys, you know that exhibit opening in a week presenting the Hope Diamond renamed Heart of Death that's supposed to be displayed with the—" Conan nearly snorts when the thief's enthusiastic cheer dropped to a skeptical monotone, a look of suspicion on his face. "—one and only male doll by **Hans Beller** to represent his perception of Death?" then the thief is back to the cheery enthusiasm. "For three days? By that Tsukiyama-what's-his-name collector?"

Conan knew that the thief's memory was great, borderline and most likely eidetic—he knew that the thief _not_ knowing the targeted jewel's current owner was impossible, therefore that meant he either saw the man as harmless or didn't care. (_He was leaning for the latter._)

"Well, you see… I'll be taking it on the final night it will be displayed around late in the evening—but _not_ too late, because we have children guests—" and he does snort at the jab because both he and the Kaitou knew that nothing such as curfew would stop him.

"—and I can't have them staying up late or some guardians and parents around are going to have a personal vendetta against me…" —if that would have been enough to stop him, he would have been stopped ages ago— "… _but anyways_, see you there~!"

Conan watched in amusement as the thief stroke a pose like he was writing a letter.

"Love, Kaitou Kid." —and yes, Kai ended that as if he just signed it with his _"name."_

"I never knew the Kaitou Kid was so touchy about curfew. I better tell the Inspector."

"Oh, shut up. You obviously haven't met my mom. If she thinks for a second that what you're doing is stupid, she'll let you know by scaring the shit out of you." Kai grumbles.

"I don't know… my mom is pretty terrifying herself, she disguised as someone else, kidnapped me from the Mouris, and they didn't even suspect anything." Kai choked.

"_How_?" yes, the thief was beyond bewildered—clearly asking why Ran let him go, since Kogorou was practically useless, though the man should have noticed still.

"She disguised herself as a kidnapper-with-a-grudge-against-my-family-disguised-as-my-mom." Kai blinked.

"Your mother, disguised herself as your mother…" and yes, he knew why the thief was so astonished. "…and you didn't realize it?"

"I knew that she wasn't who she said she was, but not exactly who she was until the last moment when dad—also disguised—pretended to kill me."

"And here I thought my family was crazy."

"I know."

"Also… disguise?"

"You're not the only one good with cosmetics, _Kid_."

"Oh? Is that a challenge, _Tantei_-_kun_?"

"A warning… you never know when my mom could decide to pop up."

"So do my mom." they both share a shudder.

"Let's hope they never meet."

"Yes, let's."

"Also, decided how to convert your letter earlier into a riddle yet?"

"_What?! But Tantei-kun! I told _you_ to make it!"_

**|End|**

* * *

**(What? I was bored.**

**And this was in my notes, I couldn't pass it up.**

**[This was actually done before I even typed Chapter 8.]**

**Until the next update~ **

**Adieu.**

— **DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**


End file.
